Student of the Commander
by Arsao Tome
Summary: 'What's in the Scroll' Naruto finds something or someone in the Forbidden Scroll and it changes him. Introduction of a new character named 'Phantom Commander'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night and Naruto had taken the the Forbidden Scroll. As he was looking at it, he had found some unique moves and one of them caught his eye.

_**Wu-Style Phantom Commander: Will call up on a master of the True Shadow arts. He will teach his art to those he find worthy. If he does not find you worthy however, he will steal your soul. **__(To activate: draw a 'W' in your blood and scream 'Wu World Order'.)_

So Naruto, amazed that there was the soul of a super ninja inside the scroll, wanted to see if this would work. So he bit his thumb, drew the 'W' and was about to scream the the words when Iruka caught him. "NARUTO!" He said, "Why Did You Steal The Forbidden Scroll?"

"It was for a makeup test." He said.

"Make-up test?" Iruka said, just then a huge shuriken came flying in and Iruka tackled Naruto down. "Stay there!" Just then Mizuki had came out laughing.

"Thanks for catching him Iruka!" He said, "I wasn't really going to pass him you know." While they were talking Naruto hovered his hand over the bloody 'W' he made and channeled his chakra. "I mean come on, don't you know why everyone hates you?" Naruto looked at Mizuki.

"Mizuki," said Iruka. "STOP!"

"Oh you don't? Well, let me tell you. You see, when you were born, a giant nine-tailed fox demon attacked the village and Forth fought him. But you see, the Forth couldn't kill it. He had to seal it and he sealed it in to a newborn child. That child was you! You are the Nine tailed demon fox!" Naruto just glared at him and finished what he was supposed to do.

"WU WORLD ORDER!" He screamed and all of the sudden there was an explosion and a chant started.

"_Wu World Order!_" It kept going until it got louder and all of the sudden, the shadows started to form a warrior. He was in all black; T-shirt, cargo pants, boots, flak jacket, nose and mouth mask, gloves and a ball cap. On his jacket, gloves and cap was a stylized 'W'. His eyes glowed a bright white, on his back were twin ninjato and metal kaliki sticks.

"**Who has awoken me?**" He said, "**speak now or forfeit your soul!**" Just then Mizuki stepped up to him.

"I did," He said. "And I order you to kill this demon!" The man just looked at Mizuki, pulled out his kiliki sticks and started to beat him as if he was drum. Mizuki had broken bones, bruises and one of his eyes were destroyed. "W...Why?" He said.

"**Because you are not worthy.**" The man said simply. With that he took off one of his gloves. It was glowing and he hovered it over Mizuki's chest. "**Soul's Mine, Bitch!**" Just then the betrayer's soul was ripped from his body and absorbed into the man's. His 'W' got brighter and he put his glove back on. "**Now,**" he looked at Naruto. "**I know it was you who really summoned me. So, I have a test for you.**"

"Test?" Said Iruka.

"**To see if he's truly worthy.**" Naruto looked at what happened to that bastard Mizuki. "**You saw the price for those that are not. I'm going to give you an 'out'. You can send me back and we'll pretend this didn't happened and I'll give you the knowledge of the Shadow Clone Jutsu or you can take the test. But, I should warn you, you take the test, you'll never be the same again.**"

Naruto nodded, "I'll take the test."

"**Alright, it is composed of two questions. Answer them correctly and you are found worthy.**" Naruto nodded.

"Can I ask for help?"

"**You can but the answers have to come from your heart.**"

"Okay, Iruka-sensei I'll need your help." Iruka nodded.

"**Okay, first question: If you were to become a kage, what would be more important to you? Family or the Village?**"

"Family, definitely."

"**Good, last question.**" He held out his hands after taking off his gloves again. "**In my left hand, I have the powers of Kages who sacrificed themselves for others. In my right, I have the knowledge of those same kages. So you have a choice, the powers of the Kages but none of the knowledge or the knowledge but none of the power.**" Naruto looked at the orbs and really thought about this.

'_Am I really worthy of these powers?_' He thought unknown to him. The man could read Naruto's mind.

"**If it helps a little, your father asked that question as well.**" He said, they looked at him.

"You knew his father?" Said Iruka.

"**Yes and I shall tell him all about him. When he decides.**" Then Naruto basically thought some more.

'_What would he do if he were in my shoes?_' He thought. The man was impressed, Naruto was concerned if he was worthy or not.

"**May I ask a question?**" Naruto looked up, "**if I were to give you any of these powers, what would you use them for?**"

"Protect my loved ones of course!" Said Naruto automatically. The man held out both hands.

"**Take them both.**" So Naruto looked at Iruka, who nodded and Naruto placed both hands over the orbs and the powers went into him. Just then Naruto was dressed like the man. "**I'll train him and he'll be better than most of these so called heroes in this world. He'll be back in a minute.**" With that, Naruto and the man had disappeared. A minute later, Naruto came back, older, taller, buffed and wizer.

"Naruto?" Said Iruka, he nodded. He was dressed in all black and pulled down his mask. He turned his hat backwards his eyes now a slight teal in them. His whisker marks were faint. "Where did the guy go?"

"His Name Was Phantom Commander." Said Naruto strongly, "I Have Been Through A Lot. Wars, I Have Freed People And Killed Targets. I Think I Am Ready." Iruka nodded, "Come On, Let's Return The Scroll To The Hokage."

So they do.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sarutobi had seen them in his crystal ball. '<em>What happened to you Naruto-Kun?<em>' He thought. Just then Naruto and Iruka had showed up in his office. "Naruto, what you did was very dangerous." He said, Naruto nodded.

"I Shall Take Any Punishment You Think Necessary." Said Naruto.

"Very well," he said. "As your punishment is to serve Konoha as a ninja." He handed, "I will change the teams. You will not know what team you are on until they are announced."

"Yes Sir." He said and was about to leave when he stopped Naruto.

"You have also earned your father's manor." He said and tossed him the keys. Naruto caught them and had shadow-ported.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto was up and before the sun. He was training as he was taught, he was lifting ton of weight, going through complex katas, using weapons only known in legend, he meditated and freed his mind. Once the sun was up, he took his shower and got dressed. Once he was, he went to eat breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>He went to the ramen stand and they were happy to see him. "Good morning, Naruto." Said the owner. He was a nice old man that was a ninja in his youth and retired as an ANBU captain. He followed his dream to be a cook. He got married and had a daughter.<p>

"Morning Old Man Ichiraku." Naruto said, his daughter came in to see him.

"Naruto?" She said, "is that you?"

"Yes, Ayame." He said. "It's Me." So he sat down and ate. Just then someone came into the restaurant.

"What are you doing here demon?" He said, he was a chunin that didn't lose anyone in the battle against kyuubi. Naruto didn't answer him and he got mad. "ANSWER ME!" He went to attack him and Naruto grabbed him by the wrist and dropped him on the floor.

"I Don't Have To Answer You." Said Naruto.

"You're just some no named punk that…!" He said and Naruto quickly grabbed his neck and lifted him off of his feet.

"My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki-NAMIKAZE! I Am NOT Some No Named Orphan! And I Dare You, No I Triple Dog Dare You To Stay Otherwise!" The chunin wanted to piss his pants. Because he heard something coming from him. It was in a whisper.

"_Wu World Order!_" He looked into Naruto's eyes and gulped. He backed down.

"I've Thousands Of Ways To Kill You And My Ones Are Those I can Make Look Like An Accident. Also, Don't Think The Ichiraku Are Going To Help You." Both shook their heads, he let the chunin go and he ran off like his ass was on fire. "Thanks For The Meal." Naruto paid for his meal and gave an extra tip for Ayame then left.

TBC

* * *

><p>Note: <em>This started off as an idea in which I wanted Naruto to be trained by one of my characters and I got the name of my character from a 'Wu Tang Clan Name Generator'. I'll describe his powers when they come in.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, the Fire Lord had went to Konoha on word of his friend's grandson was alive and well. He wanted to see him, to make sure he was alright. When he got there, he head right for the council chambers.

* * *

><p>Once there, Sarutobi, the shinobi council, the civilian council and the elder council where in and the Fire Lord had taken Sarutobi's seat. "I'm so glad that everyone is here." He said, "I have an announcement. It has come to my attention that my God-grandson has been treated like trash all because of some slight you all think he has done to you. It stops now, or I will have this village destroyed. NO second chances!"<p>

"My Lord," said a member of the civilian council. "Who is it? Surely, we haven't done what you said we've done."

"You're doing it now!" He said, "What if I said the name of Uzumaki? No? What about Naruto?" That was when the civilian council started to open their mouth. "SILENCE! My God-grandson is the 'Kyubbi jinchuuriki', I guess he has to marry into the senju to get the respect he deserves right? Or better yet, has to be an Uchiha?"

"But my Lord," said Councilman Haruno. "He's a demon and…" Just then, his head was rolling on the floor right to the middle of the room.

"Anyone else?" The entire room was quiet, "here's what's going to happen. "I will hand pick 3 shinobi to be my personal shinobi and I'll tell you right now, none of them will be Sasuke Uchiha." The council wanted to complain but after seeing councilman Haruno get his head taken they thought twice. "But first, I want a few things. One; Lady Taicho Takeuchi will be on the shinobi council." The shinobi council agreed. "Next; I want the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans to be represented by Naruto when he comes of age and Danzo you think of anything that stops that from happening, I will have you killed. I am going to leave some of my best people here to protect him. Allow me to introduce you to one of them. Maya!"

Just then a beautiful young woman walked in, she was dressed in a spandex singlet, boots and gloves. She had black hair and brown eyes, she bowed to the Firelord.

"This is Maya Kintoburi," he said. "She has been really close to the Uzumakis for a long time. She will represent the Uzumakis until Naruto is of age then we shall go on from there. Now, Kyori!" Then a very beautiful, sexy young woman walked in she was dressed in a skin-tight body suit that's open very low in the front baring half of her breasts and some of her legs.

She has long red hair and blue eyes. "This is Kyori, that's all. She doesn't remember her last name. Naruto's grandfather found her and took her under his wing. She would love one day to be a Namikaze and will prove her worth to the clan." She nodded to the councils. "She will be the proxy for the Namikaze clan until Naruto comes of age." Then a woman had came in, she was a goddess. She had long blond hair in a bun, long black robes, white over robe, white tabi socks, black tabi boots and a 24 inch, closed fan at her side.

It was in white and black, she had a blue eye and slate grey because she was blinded as a little girl but it turned out that she had a powerful doujutsu that will allow her to see in the dark. She walked in and was impressed by who she saw. She bowed to the Firelord and hugged Maya.

"Lady Takeuchi and Lady Kintoburi are close friends." He said.

"You have called for me my Lord?" She asked.

"Yes," said the Firelord. "I want you to be my eyes and ears in Konoha."

"I shall," she said.

"Very well," he said. "Now, on to the team placement. I want Naruto to be on a team where he's seen for him. So, I am thinking, Hinata Hyugga and Musaka Takeuchi as his team mates." Sarutobi nodded.

"Very well, sir." He said, "Team 11 shall be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Hinata Hyugga and Musaka Takeuchi. But who will be their sensei?"

"I think it's time to give Mitarashi another chance."

"Very well, Anko Mitarashi shall get another chance at being an sensei." The civilian council couldn't believe it, the demon was getting a team and power. He must have the Fire Lord under control. Koharu brought that up.

"Diyamo-sama," she said. "That demon…" Just then a blade was on her neck.

"Has me under its sway? Is that what you were about to say?" He said as one of his guards held the blade to her neck. "He is not, he doesn't even know me, thanks to you! Like I said, he is my God Grandson. Yes that means I know who his parents are as a matter of fact, his grandfather should be coming here any day now. I can't wait to see how you are going to control him."

"Um," started Sarutobi. " 'Shanks' Uzumaki is coming here? The 'Red Wave'?"

"No, not 'Shanks'. He's still searching for the 'Akatsuki'. No, I'm talking Namikaze." Sarutobi paled.

" 'The Butcher of Iwa'." Everyone paled, this guy could take on a bijuu by himself. It was rumored that he had sex with the Six Paths Sage mother and she wanted more.

"Do be nice to my old friend please?" Said the Fire Diyamo. Kenji Namikaze had heard that his son, Minato, was going to have a son and when Iwa had found out, they went to kidnap Naruto and he killed a whole army of Iwa ANBU. But when he came back, it was after Kyubbi attacked and he was told that his son, daughter-in-law and grandson were killed.

So he left not knowing his grandson was alive. But now he got a letter saying his grandson was alive and needed him. So he was on his way. Danzo gulped hard if 'the Butcher' was coming back. there was no getting the Kyubbi under his thumb. He had to do something.

"Oh by the way Danzo," started the Fire Lord. "You try anything to prevent them from meeting, I'll use you as an example for what it means to cross me. Am I clear?" Danzo sighed and nodded.

TBC

Note: _Yes, Shanks is THAT Shanks._


End file.
